


The Weight of Expectations

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: A delicious arrangement [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Lotor, F/M, Feeder Allura, Rock Star AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Lotor, the lead singer of a famous rock band, has been packing on the pounds as a result of eating nothing but fast food while on tour. Zarkon gives him an ultimatum: lose the weight, or lose his contract with Zarkon's record label. Lotor attempts to starve himself, with disastrous consequences, and in the process he discovers that his tour manager and his crush, Allura, has a secret agenda.





	The Weight of Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!! It's been over six months since I've posted something kink related, but I'm hoping bringing this project back will be the start of a productive autumn!

Lotor tugged on the laces of the corset, trying to get it closed as tightly as possible. It had fit when he’d tried it on just a few days ago and decided to bring it on this tour, so he couldn’t comprehend why it was giving him so much trouble now. He leaned back on the couch in the dressing room, and managed to yank it closed while lying on his back. He sat up, groaning as the corset pinched him tighter, and patted his gut. Even as tight as the corset was, it couldn’t quite banish the soft roll of belly bulging over the waistband of his pants. 

Lotor sighed and stood up. He felt the blood rush to his head, out of breath from the corset squeezing his lungs, and caught himself by leaning his hand against the mirror. Then, he finished getting dressed. With enough layers, a loose t-shirt, and a leather jacket, he could almost hide how his once svelte frame was now a tad bit husky.

His first intergalactic tour had been fun. But finding reliable food on tour was a hassle, and most of the time his tour manager Allura brought him fast food meals, usually the only thing he knew would be edible in any given region. Lotor’s new habit had not been kind to his waistline. He hadn’t even noticed how much weight he’d gained until he got home from the tour and discovered that the clothes he had left behind were two sizes too small. The clothes he had worn on tour had fit him perfectly, and he began to suspect that Allura had been discreetly replacing his clothes when he outgrew them, so that he wouldn’t notice that he was getting chubby and get too embarrassed about it to go on stage. 

Lotor was surprised to find that his appearance didn’t bother him that much. It wasn’t until he went to a meeting with the head of his record company—his father, Zarkon—that he got into trouble. 

_Lotor walked into Zarkon’s spacious office, the skulls of various exotic animals staring him down from the walls. “You fail to present the image of an idol, Lotor,” Zarkon said as soon as he laid eyes on him._

_“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean,” said Lotor._

_“You’ve gotten fat,” Zarkon said bluntly._

_Lotor tried to make himself smaller with his posture. Zarkon had never been one to mince words._

_“I handed you everything that brought you success. I can take it away just as easily,” Zarkon threatened._

_“You cannot take credit for me. I fought for everything I have, in spite of you,” Lotor argued. “Are you saying that my talent, my hard work, all of it means nothing, because of my looks?”_

_“Looks are everything in this industry. As you are, you have no value to me.” Zarkon made a dismissive gesture with his hand, waving Lotor out the door. “I will give you one chance. Lose forty pounds by the end of this tour, or your contract will be terminated immediately.”_

_Lotor shot a withering glare at Zarkon over his shoulder, before he hung his head and shuffled out the door._

He didn’t need to give his father any more reason to sabotage his career, when he had already been doing that from the start. So that was why on the first day of this tour, Lotor hadn’t eaten anything all day aside from water and a few mints. It had been an ordeal to dodge Allura, since she always asked him if he’d eaten, but he had managed to get away with saying he had already eaten and he was too busy practicing. He was, if only to distract himself from the hunger, which was merely a dull ache now. 

He heard the door to the dressing room open behind him. “Lotor! There you are! You’re on in five,” said Allura.

“Right, yes, I just finished getting ready,” said Lotor, turning towards her. He noticed that he felt lightheaded and his speaking voice sounded more airy than usual. 

Allura caught on immediately. Her hand reached up to brush Lotor’s cheek. “Are you alright? You look pale. More pale than usual.”

The contact left Lotor feeling flustered as well as dizzy, and he pushed her hand away. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I’m ready to go.”

Allura gave him one last concerned smile before she led him up the stairs to the stage.

Lotor walked up to his microphone. The curtain went up, the lights flashed on, and the crowd cheered. Were the lights always so bright? All he could see was white light, blinding him. He didn’t know it was just his vision whiting out until his knees buckled and he collapsed on the stage. A shocked gasp rippled across the audience. The curtain dropped, and the last thing he felt was a pair of delicate but strong arms lifting him up before his consciousness faded entirely. 

~

When Lotor woke up, he was lying on his cot in the tour bus. His head was in Allura’s lap. She rubbed a cold, damp washcloth on his forehead, and the touch was soothing. “Lotor! You’re awake!” she exclaimed. “What happened?”

“Isn’t the person who was unconscious supposed to ask that?” Lotor mumbled.

“I see your sarcasm is intact, so you must not be in too bad shape,” Allura remarked, stroking his hair. “I’ll tell you what I saw from my end. You collapsed before you even got a chance to sing. What I don’t understand is why?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Lotor replied. He could tell her the reason, but he wasn’t awake enough to handle one of Allura’s lectures right now.

“If it happened unexpectedly, we should take you to a doctor tomorrow to find out why,” Allura said. “For now, you should eat something. That might help you feel better.” She propped Lotor up into a sitting position, and placed a pillow behind his back so that he could lean against the wall. 

“Start with this,” Allura said. She reached over to the table in front of the bed and picked up a clear cup containing a thick, creamy liquid. 

“I’m on a diet. Are you trying to poison me?” Lotor said scornfully. 

“It was the middle of the night by the time we got you out of there. This was the only place that was open,” Allura countered.

“I’ll pass,” said Lotor.

“You just fainted, Lotor. You need to get some food in you,” Allura insisted. “Besides, it’s your favorite.” 

Lotor pouted. “Hmph. Fine. I’ll have a sip.” 

Allura placed the cold cup in Lotor’s hands, and he put his lips to the straw. The first drop of the cool, sweet liquid on his tongue felt so heavenly that he chugged down a quarter of the cup in just one gulp.

“You may want to slow down there,” Allura said with a giggle. “Don’t give yourself brain freeze.”

“Alteans don’t get brain freeze,” Lotor quipped, barely pulling himself away from the straw for long enough to speak before he took another sip.

“But you’re half Galra, so I’m not sure how it will affect you,” said Allura.

A moment later, he proved her right. As soon as he had drank the whole thing, his head pounded from the cold, and he leaned into Allura’s hand as she gently stroked his head and took the empty cup from his hand. “It’s okay, Lotor. Just take a break for now. I have more if you want it,” she said sweetly.

“No, that’s okay, I’m full,” Lotor said. He had already drunk more than his stomach capacity. Normally he had a ravenous appetite, but with his stomach squeezed inside the corset, he could already feel a cramp tightening his insides from how quickly he had inhaled the smoothie. 

Allura hummed quizzically. “Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?”

“I had dinner,” Lotor said, evading the question while looking away guiltily, brushing some hair in front of his ears so that he could hide his face behind it. Then Allura pinned him with the petrifying gaze of her crystal blue eyes, and he shyly amended, “…Yesterday.”

“Lotor!” Allura scolded, giving him a light swat on the shoulder while Lotor shielded himself with his hands. “You haven’t had anything to eat today? When you’re going to be performing? What could ever make you think that’s a good idea?”

Lotor’s cheeks turned a deeper purple. “Surely you must have noticed…” 

“Noticed what?” Allura asked, blinking at him with big, innocent eyes.

“That I’ve gained weight!” Lotor exclaimed, folding his arms in exasperation.

Now it was Allura’s turn for her cheeks to darken with a pink blush. “I… may have noticed,” she said abashedly. “But I think you look perfect no matter what.” She reached out to take one of Lotor’s hands in hers, but her hand brushed against his stomach. Her eyebrows furrowed when her fingers were met with hard fabric instead of soft flesh. “Lotor?” She looked down at Lotor’s waist, and without so much as a warning, tugged his shirt up to reveal the corset.

Allura gasped. “You’re wearing a corset?!” she said. Lotor shivered while her fingers moved along one of the most sensitive parts of his body. “And it’s tied so tightly. This could make it difficult for you to breathe while you’re trying to sing, even suffocate you! This definitely contributed to your fainting, although the not eating was probably most of it. I know this isn’t in my approved wardrobe for you, so why are you wearing it?”

“Because I was trying to hide my fat stomach from everyone.” He hated saying it so bluntly, but Allura’s words felt like they were dissecting him on the spot, and she pried his secrets out of him with ease. “Especially you.”

“Me? Why…” Realization came over Allura’s features and a smile softened her mouth. “Oh, Lotor. You like me, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ , is it that hard to read my signals?” Lotor sighed.

“It can be,” Allura giggled. “But I think you’re having a harder time reading mine.” Both of her hands reached up to cradle Lotor’s face, and he froze. “I like you too, Lotor. And that’s why… When you started putting on a little weight, I got the biggest crush on you. And now that you’ve gotten even softer… I don’t know how I’ve managed to keep my hands off of you for this long.” Allura smiled a sheepish grin. “That’s my confession, I guess. Now for yours. Why are you hiding your body?”

Lotor took a breath, and felt the corset press against his lungs when he did so. “You may like my body, but not everyone does,” Lotor said. “Zarkon… He said that I need to lose forty pounds by the end of this tour, or he’ll drop me from the record label.”

“Is that why you starved yourself today?” Allura asked. 

Lotor’s guilty look was all the answer she needed. “That’s terrible!” Allura said. “You can’t survive without food, much less perform. If you want to lose weight, I would miss the way you look now, but I would still support your decision. But starving yourself is not the way to go about it!” 

“Zarkon didn’t leave me much of a choice,” Lotor said. “There’s no way I can lose that much weight on this tour unless I just don’t eat anything.”

“Then it’s not possible,” said Allura. “Screw Zarkon and his ultimatum. Even if he does drop you from the record label—which would be a terrible business mistake from his perspective—that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a talented singer, and an amazing _person._ ” She reached out to place her hand on Lotor’s chest. “Even if Zarkon does everything in his power to destroy you, you’ll find a way to rise above it.”

“Thanks, Allura. That’s… reassuring, I think,” said Lotor. “Was that your way of trying to be reassuring?”

“I’ll admit I’m not the best at it,” Allura said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It’s okay. I feel much better,” said Lotor, rewarding her with a small smile.

Allura returned the smile, beaming brightly. “Now, let’s get you out of that corset and get you some real food.”

Lotor blushed, but willingly lifted his arms as Allura pulled his t-shirt up over his head. She began to untie the corset from the top, where it sat right underneath his armpits. With every lace she pulled free, Lotor could feel the cool relief of the breath returning to his lungs. She pried it off down to his waist, and his plump chest spilled out of it. “My… so lovely,” Allura murmured, fondling one of his breasts, and Lotor’s breath caught in his throat. He began to draw shallow breaths again when she returned her attention to unlacing the corset. He looked down at his stomach, and could see it bulging out of the center, until she untied the last lace and his entire gut sprang free. It covered the fly of his pants, which Allura reached down to loosen as well, to give his stomach more room. Once it was fully exposed, Allura caressed his bulging stomach adoringly. She trailed her fingers along the imprints that the ribs of the corset had left, like they were wounds and she was trying to soothe them. “So soft,” she whispered with a note of concern in her voice. “It’s only this soft when it’s empty.”

Now that he was freed from the corset, Lotor could feel how pitifully little of his stomach the smoothie had filled. He was still famished, and his empty stomach growled demandingly. 

Allura’s ears pricked, attentive to the sound. “You’re hungry, aren’t you,” she said. It wasn’t even a question.

She pulled up a bag from the table beside her. It was filled with Lotor’s favorite treats from the fast food restaurant. Lotor’s eyes lit up at the smell of it. He would’ve bitten right into the wrapper if Allura hadn’t picked it up first. Watching her unwrap it was agonizingly slow, but he was rewarded when Allura pushed a morsel of fried meat into his mouth. He licked the salt clean from her fingers. 

Allura fed him more forcefully, pushing larger bites into his mouth. Lotor’s arms drooped at his sides, and he folded them on top of his stomach, which provided more than enough space for them to rest as he devoured the food from Allura’s hands.

“Your appetite is impressive,” Allura marveled. The hunger on her face was just as strong as that in Lotor’s stomach, though for a different need. He could tell that she had been waiting to do this for so long that she could hardly control herself. 

“Mhm,” Lotor mumbled, unable to say anything else since she kept his mouth constantly full of food. She fed him with one hand, and groped his belly with the other, squeezing the rolls on his sides and jiggling the soft underside of his stomach. Her hand gently cradled his belly like his flesh was a treasure to be worshipped. The lightheadedness of hunger faded, replaced with the lethargy of overindulgence.

When Lotor had finished his meal, he lay back on the bed, weighed down by the heaviness in his stomach. Allura leaned over him and brushed her hand over his tummy, pressing it gently to feel how hard and full it was. “How do you feel now?” she asked, rubbing her hand in soothing circles over Lotor’s swollen stomach. 

“Hmm…” Lotor was full, satisfied, more than he had been in a long time. He didn’t have to eat more, but there was enough room in his stomach that he could eat more if he tried, and it growled again in agreement with his assessment. “I’m still a little hungry, I suppose. Do you have anything else?” 

Allura blushed deeply and said, “Why, of course.” She walked over to the mini kitchen, and opened the cabinet to reveal shelves stacked with boxes of Lotor’s favorite cookies, as was usually the case when he was on tour. Lotor could eat a whole box of them in minutes when he was immersed in writing a song. No matter how many boxes he went through, the cabinet was always fully stocked after his next performance, which was surprising because they were a brand that was only available in a few stores. 

“How do you find so many of them?” Lotor asked. “You must have bought out every store in the solar system.”

“Not by myself,” Allura said. “I may have started a rumor that die-hard fans can get into your VIP after-party for free if they bring one of these, so at every show we get about twenty of them, which is about what I’ve noticed it takes to keep up with you,” Allura explained. 

“You’ve been soliciting my fans to bring me treats?” Lotor asked. “Why?”

“Because they make you happy and relaxed,” Allura said simply. “I like to do that for you when I can.”

“There must be more to it than that,” said Lotor. “You’ve been trying to make me fat this whole time, haven’t you?”

Allura’s whole face turned pink. “Yes. I suppose that may have been part of it,” she confessed.

The pieces fell together in Lotor’s mind all at once. Pressuring him to eat and providing him with fast food, buying him new clothes when he outgrew his old ones, even encouraging fans to indulge his habits—all of it was in service of Allura’s agenda to make him fatter. Which Lotor wouldn’t mind, except that it was the opposite of Zarkon’s agenda, and he was trapped between them. “Did you realize while you were doing that that you would ruin me?” Lotor asked, his tone defeated.

“Oh, no, Lotor…” Allura said, returning to his bedside with a box of the cookies, which she placed on the table, out of reach. She touched Lotor’s face, his sharp cheekbones and chin rounded out by a layer of softness. “I don’t think you are ruined. Do you think so?”

“In Zarkon’s eyes, I am,” Lotor said.

Allura’s eyebrows lowered and a dark expression crossed her features. Looking up at her from the bed, Lotor felt intimidated. “Then maybe this is your chance to be everything he _doesn’t_ want you to be, and be what _you_ want to be,” she said.

Lotor wasn’t sure that she meant the words, or if it was safe to follow her. She would say anything in order to make him accept being fattened by her. It had caught Lotor off guard that someone with such a trustworthy aura was capable of manipulating him so insidiously for so long. He should have recognized her techniques, seeing as they were ones he had often employed himself when he was in dire situations. But Allura had also cared for him, and shown concern for him, and accepted him as a person, all things that Zarkon had never done. He did feel comfortable in his body when he wasn’t so worried about his appearance. His body was a monument to his rebellion against Zarkon. He may have come to it in unexpected ways, but as a result, he was happier. 

Allura looked at him as if she was waiting for an answer. In lieu of that, Lotor sat up, and pulled the box of cookies from the table into his lap. He opened it and popped one of the cookies into his mouth while he lay back down.

Allura smiled. “We’re not taking the appeasing Zarkon route after all, are we?” 

“Nope,” Lotor replied, cookie crumbs spilling out of the corner of his mouth as he chewed while talking. He pushed another cookie into his mouth while he was still eating the last one.

Allura giggled, and lay down next to him in the bed. She leaned closer and nuzzled her nose against his neck. “I really don’t think Zarkon could ruin you if he tried,” Allura said. “Look at this, I want to show you something.” She picked up her phone, and opened up a celebrity gossip page.

The headline was _Sincline’s Lead Singer Lotor Collapses At Concert_ , complete with an unflattering photo of Lotor face down on the stage with his hair spilling out around him. “What does that have to do with anything?” Lotor asked, covering his face in embarrassment.

“Oops. My, they work quick,” Allura said, noticing what was on her screen. “We’ll have to do a press release tomorrow letting everyone know you’re okay. But I was talking about the one before it.” She clicked on another article, and this one’s title made Lotor cringe even more. 

_Is Lotor Getting Chunky?_ The accompanying photo was a candid shot of him when he’d been at his home town after his last tour, walking outside in a gray hoodie and leggings. He had done a good job of dressing to disguise his figure, but in terms of fashion, it was the worst he had ever let himself look in public. “Stars, why do you need to remind me of that?” Lotor complained.

“Ignore that. Look at the comments,” Allura said, scrolling down, and Lotor read the comments while he shoved cookies into his mouth. Some of the comments were innocent, “ _He looks so much cuter now that he’s put on some weight!_ ” and some were a little creepy, “ _I just want to squish that belly,_ ” but all of them made it clear that they found Lotor attractive enough to be an idol. Even the comments that were rude, like “ _He’s let himself go,_ ” made Lotor feel some kind of tingling in his groin. But the majority of the comments were from people drooling over him.

“I’m… wow,” Lotor said, speechless. “And you don’t find that weird at all?”

“Why would I think it’s weird? I agree with them,” Allura said. “If anything I feel a little jealous. There’s so many people out there lusting after you.”

“Why would you be jealous?” Lotor asked. “You’re the one who gets to spend every day with me. And you’re the one I would choose out of all of those people.”

“Really?” Allura asked, her cheeks growing warm under Lotor’s hand when he brushed it against her face. “Well… I don’t know if we should. Looking at all this, imagine how much more celebrity gossip would come out about you if we were together.”

“Yes, imagine that,” said Lotor. “But maybe it would be worth it to find out.”

He pulled Allura closer, his eyes fluttering closed. Allura’s lips met his, and the taste was sweeter than any dessert he had ever tried. She was so tempting that he couldn’t pull himself away, until he felt a burp bubble up in his throat. He quickly withdrew from Allura’s kiss and pursed his lips to try to contain it, but a little sound and scent still escaped.

Allura laughed, and Lotor’s face blazed hot with embarrassment. “That was so cute!” Allura said.

“C-cute?” Lotor stammered.

“Of course. It’s a sign that I fed you well,” Allura said. She grabbed a handful of Lotor’s stomach and jiggled it, then gave it a light slap. He let out another small burp, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Allura.

Lotor’s eyelids drooped, and he began to feel drowsy from all the food digesting in his stomach. He turned over on his side, facing away from Allura. She curled up behind his back, her warm chest pressing against his bare skin, and played with his hair with one hand while the other arm draped over him. His belly slumped onto the bed, and Allura seemed deeply fascinated with fondling it. 

“Sorry. I should let you get some rest after today,” she said, and her hand came to rest against Lotor’s side.

“That’s okay. I like it when you touch me like that,” said Lotor, blushing. “But what are we going to do about…”

“What? The press? Or Zarkon? I can handle all of that in the morning,” said Allura. “Just get some sleep. When you wake up, we can have some more fun, too.”

Lotor liked the sound of that. He dozed off, thinking of waking up with his stomach empty again, and letting it be filled by Allura’s doting hands.


End file.
